


Caillou’s School Trip to Mars

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Caillou, GoAnimate
Genre: School Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	1. Preparations

At GoAniCity Middle School,there was an air of excitement that May morning. Students milled around the courtyard,talking to their friends. The sky was clear.

Doris drove Caillou to the front steps. “Have a nice day,Caillou. Bring back some Mars rocks for us.”

”I will,Mom.”

Caillou entered the school. He emptied his locker and proceeded to his classroom. On the walls were pictures of Mars taken by unmanned prober rockets and manned orbital missions of the past.

Miss Martin stood at the head of the class. “Good morning,class. Today,at 8:56,we will leave the Earth in a passenger rocket to go to the planet Mars. We will land at 9:43. The return to Earth will begin at 12:52 and end at 1:58. This gives you about 2 hours to explore the Martian surface. We’ll eat our lunch after we get back to Earth,as you’ll leave at 2:30. You’ll use 96-Hour Oxygen Packs on Mars.”

The class cheered.


	2. At the GoAnimate Space Center

The bus drew up to the GSC gates. The center consisted of the following facilities:

Launch Complex 1

Launch Complex 2

Launch Complex 3

Launch Complex 4

Launch Complex 5

Launch Complexes 6-9 (under construction)

Spaceplane Recovery Runway

Sentry Tower

Space Vehicle Processing Center

Astronaut Complex

Astronaut Office

Mission Control

Lunar Sample Laboratory

Mars Sample Laboratory

Viewing Stands

Visitor Center

LOX drainage pool

LH2 drainage pool.

The bus stopped at the base of Launch Complex 3. Above it was a passenger rocket with swept back tailfins.

The students piled into an elevator which took them to the middle of the rocket. There they boarded the rocket and settled down into acceleration couches to wait for the launch.


	3. The journey to Mars

“T minus 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,ignition,3,2,1,0. We have liftoff of tourist rocket T 24 on a mission to Mars.”

As the rocket rose,Caillou watched Earth fall away. He could see all the state of GoAnimate laid out below him. The stars were coming out. The Sun shone brighter than it did on Earth.

With the rocket on a trans-Mars trajectory,everyone unbuckled their seat straps and floated about the cabin. Caillou found his way to a window. He watched the Earth recede into the distance,followed by the Moon.


End file.
